La Noche
by Inacho - San
Summary: El sentimiento de culpabilidad invade a Peter Pettigrew cuando se acuerda de la noche en que por su culpa mataron a Los Merodeadores


La Noche 

**_By Inacho - San_**

N/A: Todo pasa en otra línea de historia, no tiene mucha relación con Harry Potter original, pero... ^_^U 

Los personajes no son míos, son de J. K. Rowling, por eso pido NO DEMANDAS. Ok, esto es cualquier cosa, pero tengo ganas de escribir... si les gusta manden un review y si no también.

                                                INACHO - SAN

Peter se sentía culpable de no haber hecho nada por sus amigos, esa noche lloró por primera vez por algo importante.

Todavía le parecía imposible que Lucius Malfoy, su gran enemigo, junto a Severus Snape, hubieran matado a todos sus amigos... los merodeadores se habían disuelto oficialmente.

 Ya hacía un mes desde que el siniestro había ocurrido. Fue en el bosque prohibido, en las cercanías de Hogwarts. 

La noche anterior Lucius, junto a 5 Slytherins mas habían retado a duelo a Peter, quien estúpidamente acepto. 

Fue el error más grande de su vida...

---------------------------------Flash back-----------------------------------

 El duelo se llevaría a cabo en el campo de Quidditch, a la media noche. Lucius contra Peter, parecía justo. Los dos se presentaron, al igual que los merodeadores. Lucius venía acompañado de Severus. La discusión empezó al instante.

 -Es injusto, nosotros somos dos y ustedes son cuatro, Pettigrew.- Severus estaba enojado.

 -Solo yo y James pelearemos, imbécil.- le contestó Sirius sacando su varita.

 -Ok, un duelo de varitas y espadas, dos contra dos sin limite de tiempo.- dijo Lucius con voz profunda, a la vez que se ataba el pelo con un lazo negro.

 Ambas parejas de luchadores sacaron sus espadas y sus varitas, Remus y Peter se sentaron en las gradas de la cancha.

 El primero en atacar fue Sirius.

 -Expelliarmus!.- le pegó en la pierna a Severus, quien trató de esquivarlo ágilmente. Se levantó, al momento dijo: -Bounce Charm!.- y Sirius empezó a rebotar contra la pared una y otra vez. Finalmente se detuvo.

 Lucius y Severus se reían con ganas, mientras que James ayudaba a un malherido Sirius a ponerse de pie.

 La noche estaba calmada, no había viento, pero sí muchas estrellas y ninguna nube. Solo el sonido de la espada de James chispeando contra la de Lucius rompió el silencio de la noche. Y así siguió durante largo tiempo, las espadas de chocando y generando chispas; mientras que las varitas de Severus y Sirius echaban chispas por las puntas.

 El duelo duró horas, Severus no sabia a que hechizo recurrir para derrotar a su oponente, finalmente se acordó de uno muy especial, una invocación.

 -Serpensortia!.- gritó a viva voz. Al instante una culebra negra de aproximadamente dos metros salió de la punta de su varita. Severus no sabía la fobia que sentía Sirius hacia los reptiles (N/A: me gustó la idea de una fobia, y el Serpensortia me vino justo), por lo cual entró en pánico. Al ver la reacción del joven Black, Severus repitió el hechizo varias veces.

 Sirius se vio rodeado de diferentes tipos de víboras, todas negras en solo un momento. No sabía que hacer, todavía no dominaba el contrahechizo para el Serpensortia.

 Por otro lado el duelo de Severus y James se había transportado a los lindes del bosque prohibido; lugar donde habitaban las peores criaturas del mundo mágico. Las espadas seguían chocando y chisporroteando; tanto Lucius como James presentaban múltiples cortes. Algunos profundos, otros superficiales. La ropa tambien había sido reducida por dos motivos. El primero es que las espadas habían disminuido la ropa a solo retazos, y la segunda es que se habían quitado ropa para no generar tanto peso durante la lucha. Ambos contrincantes habían quedado con una remera y un pantalón.

 La desesperación invadió completamente a Sirius quien en un intento desesperado por salvarse, trató de saltar las serpientes; pero estas tambien saltaron... y lo alcanzaron. Fue brutal y horrible.

Todas las serpientes se abalanzaron sobre Sirius, quien se retorcía de dolor al sentir las mordidas venenosas de los reptiles. Los gritos desesperados por no poder quitarse de encima los delgados, pero molestos cuerpos de sus atacantes, herían los tímpanos de Severus, quien miraba con desprecio como las serpientes empezaban a devorar la carne del casi cadáver Sirius, que no paraba de gritar. Finalmente sus gritos avivaron a Peter y a Remus, quienes se habían ido a ver la pelea entre Lucius y James al bosque prohibido. Al instante volvieron corriendo para ver que pasaba con Sirius... fue fatal para ellos ver a su amigo muerto, tirado sobre un charco de su propia sangre, al menos una docena de víboras alejándose y Severus mirando con una leve sonrisa el cadáver de Sirius Black, persona muy repudiada por él. 

 -NOOO!!!.- Gritó Remus al momento que desvanecía a las serpientes con un potente Vipra Incantatem, un contra hechizo del Serpensortia. Severus se reía, despacio, muy despacio.

 -Infeliz, lo has matado. Cómo pudiste?. Te odio, te odio!, TE ODIO!. Remus se abalanzo sobre Severus mientras lo molía a golpes.

 Peter no salía del shock, había visto a uno de sus mejores amigos morir, y todo por su estúpida pelea con Lucius, quien sabía provocarlo, y muy bien; siempre que tenía una oportunidad lo hacía.

 Primero había dejado que Sirius y James pelearan en su lugar, y ahora Remus seguía con la batalla. Por otro lado, él no hacía nada.

 La pelea de Lucius y James se limitaba a solo espadas, el esgrima de James no era tan bueno, pero tenia mucha agilidad y muy buenos reflejos. Mientras que Lucius era tan bueno en esgrima como lo eran sus reflejos, pero no tenía demasiada fuerza, sus golpes eran débiles.

 La pelea era puramente en las espesuras del bosque prohibido, algunos animales y criaturas extrañas se acercaban, pero se iban al instante; parecían no querer molestarlos.

 Lucius saltó hacia atrás para esquivar un espadazo de James, al instante saltó para adelante e incrustó con fuerza su espada en el pie del joven Potter, quien ahogó un grito, pero empezó a llorar.

 -Maldito seas Malfoy, te destruiré, te lo juro!!!.- gritó James a toda voz mientras embestía contra Lucius.

 James arrinconó a Lucius contra una piedra y colocó la punta de su espada contra la delicada piel del rubio, el cual sonreía, no parecía estar preocupado.

 -De que te ríes!, te voy a matar y lo sabes.

 -Vamos James, sabemos que no tienes las agallas.

 -Si que las tengo, y te lo mostraré.

 -Ya lo hubieras hecho.- la presión del filo de la espada contra el cuello de Lucius aumentaba, pero el rubio seguía con la misma expresión de antes, solo que ahora se mezclaba con desprecio... y odio.

 -Vamos Potter, atrévete. O acaso no eres un hombre?.

 -Callate Malfoy, no me obligues a hacerlo.

 -Nunca lo harás, diga lo que te diga.

 -Si que lo haré, lo haré... lo haré... lo haré.- la voz de James se redujo a un simple susurro, mientras seguía repitiendo: -lo haré... lo haré.

 Con un golpe repentino, James hizo a Lucius soltar su espada, la cual cayó sobre el charco de sangre formado por el pie de James. Después de golpearle la mano se hizo para atrás y arremetió contra Lucius.

... Avada Kedavra...

 Un destello de luz verde salió de la punta de la varita de Lucius. Al instante, James cayó de espaldas al piso, tieso, duro, inmóvil, muerto...

 Remus y Severus habían comenzado a pelear, sin varitas, sin espadas. Iban a puño limpio.

 Remus por odio y venganza.

 Severus por diversión.

 Peter miraba llorando desconsolado, era insoportable.

 -Ve a ver como esta James.- le dijo Remus a Peter entre golpes y patadas.

 -Si.-

 Nuevamente, al llegar a la escena, Peter se quedó paralizado, entrando en shock nuevamente. (N/A: se puede entrar en shock dos veces seguidas??).

 El cadáver casi putrefacto de James yacía en el piso.

 La expresión de James era indescriptible (N/A: es como la de la primer victima de "La Llamada"), su rostro estaba tajado casi por todos lados, era irreconocible. Su cuerpo estaba ubicado de forma casi inhumana, se retorcía en cada extensión del tronco, mientras que tanto manos como pies estaban vueltos al revés. La sangre bañaba casi todo su cuerpo y un pequeño charco se había formado debajo de él. 

 Peter se tiraba de los pelos a más no poder, mientras insultaba a Lucius. Después se quedo quieto, sentado al lado del cuerpo de su pobre James; pensando. Pensando en que todo había sido su culpa, que él había empezado todo. Que si no fuera por él nada hubiera sucedido. Había perdido a dos de sus mejores amigos, y todo por una estupidez, pero... todavía estaba Remus. Que hacía el que no estaba protegiéndolo, cuidándolo?. Salió corriendo, pero solo llegó para ver como Severus apaleaba a su querido Remus.

 Severus se había sentado sobre Remus y no paraba de golpearle el pecho con fuertes puñetazos. Remus apenas si podía respirar, ya de por si tenía problemas para hacerlo, pero ahora tenia el pecho destrozado, y todo gracias a Severus... no, un momento, todo terminaba siendo culpa de Peter; rata inmunda.

 El chico de Slytherin estaba completamente sacado, parecía una bestia por como golpeaba a Remus. No le importaba las pequeñas gotas de sangre que le salpicaban su capa negra, total no se notaba. El desquicio de Severus llegó a su punto máximo cuando agarró una piedra (grande) y comenzó a azotar el rostro de Remus con esta. Este fue el momento en que Peter entró en su tercer shock (N/A: se puede??). Haber visto a su pobre Sirius muerto a manos de un grupo de serpientes; a James estrangulado y muerto a causa de un Avada; y por último, pero no menos importante, a Remus desfigurado... y muerto.

 Severus se quedó sobre el cadáver de Remus, riendo a carcajadas siniestras, Lucius lo observaba desde las entrañas del bosque, sonrisa de placer en sus labios.

 Los ojos avellana, mezclados con miel y destellos dorados de Remus se encontraban desorbitados; tenía la boca levemente abierta y su nariz fracturada, vuelta hacia su izquierda.

 Después de un rato Lucius se acerco a Severus, le susurró algo al oído y este se levantó; ambos se dirigieron hacia Peter.

 -Bien, Pettigrew, espero que hayas aprendido la lección, con los Malfoy no hay que meterse. Ahora más te vale que te deshagas de los cuerpos y que no hables sobre lo sucedido esta noche. Tú no nos viste para nada y nosotros no estamos involucrados en esto.- le dijo Lucius a Peter con severidad.- Si llegas a hablar terminaras igual, o peor que ellos, entendido?.-

 -Si, pero... que hago con los cuerpos?.- pregunto ingenuamente (N/A: y estúpidamente) Peter, mientras lagrimas gordas como vacas brotaban de sus diminutos y repulsivos ojos.

 -No lo se, ni me interesa. Pero que desaparezcan, o que parezca un accidente. Puedes decir que fue una criatura del bosque.-

 -Vamos Malfoy, ayúdame.-

 -No me des ordenes, rata inmunda. Tu te haces cargo. No me molestes;- revoleó su capa y dio media vuelta.- vámonos Sev.

 Para Peter esa fue la peor noche de su vida, no fue cosa fácil deshacerse de tres cuerpos, y menos de los de sus amigos. Finalmente termino dándoselos a un hombre lobo, (conocido de Remus?) (N/A: ya no tengo ideas!), el cual los aceptó como un tributo.

 Pero la desaparición de tres alumnos en Hogwarts no era una cosa que  pasaría desapercibida por nadie. Dumbledore se enteró al instante, y los alumnos, alarmados, le avisaron a sus padres, los cuales acudieron a la prensa. En cuanto "El Profeta" dió la noticia el Ministerio de la Magia fue a investigar.

 Acusaron al hombre lobo de asesinato y lo condenaron a Azkaban, la peor condena que existía. Peter fingió no saber nada, todos le creyeron, excepto por Dumbledore, quien no creía que hubiera sido él, pero si que sabía algo.

----------------------------------Flash back End------------------------------

 Esa noche Peter no pudo dormir, decidió ir al cementerio.

 Horas mas tarde se encontraba recostado sobre el pasto húmedo llorando por los difuntos.

 Remus J. Lupin.

 Sirius Black.

 James Potter.

 Todos muertos... por su culpa.

 El remordimiento lo acompañaría por el resto de su existencia y su pasado lo castigaría eternamente. Jamás se olvidaría de esa noche.

...La noche en que sus únicos amigos murieron.

...La noche en que Sirius lo defendió.

...La noche en que James sufrió por él.

...La noche en que Remus peleó por él.

...La noche en que sufrió como nunca.

...La noche que lo atormentaría para siempre... 

Nota de Inacho - San: Y?, que les pareció?. Espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito. Diganmé si no pensaron "me cago en Peter", realmente lo odio y lo desprecio tanto como adoro a Remus (y no es poco)...^^U

Si no quieren dejar un Review, pero se quieren conectar conmigo mándenme un mail a : katotinmercau@hotmail.com  o  inachosan666@yahoo.com.ar

                                                                              INACHO - SAN


End file.
